A Lover's Storm
by sorata-chan
Summary: [ONE SHOT] AU Kagome watches in trepidation and awe as she watches a storm pass, waiting for her lover to return... SK


Hey it's me again! I'm still currently working on 'Gymnast from Hell' but when this inspiration hit me, I couldn't let it slip. It struck me like the lightning struck the tree outside my window during that hurricane that passed over the island while I concocted it. The main character's reaction to the weather is mostly based on how mine was. -.-;; Anyways, enjoy!!

**A Lover's Storm**

**Author:** Sorata-chan

**Pairing: **Sesshomaru/Kagome (yes it's a sess/kag, even though I kinda sorta suck at writing those. To think, I love the pairing, yet I cant write a decent fic with it. -.-;;)

**Rating:** PG-13

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Summary:** [ONE SHOT] Kagome watches with trepidation and awe as a storm passes in all its glory, waiting for her love to return...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, all copyrights go to Rumiko-Sama.

* * *

She clutched her blankets against her lithe frame; the storm didn't seem to be lightening up. It's been hours since it started. Lightning cut across the pitch-black sky, thunder roared in the distance, she should have been scared out of her mind, but she was not.

Poking her head from under the blankets, she looked over by the window in time to see a particularly bright bolt of lightning tear across the sky. She started giggling, a strange sense or scared excitement coursed through her veins.

She threw the covers off herself without hesitation, making her body the newest target of the overly cool atmosphere. She leapt up, off her bed, shuddering a bit at the cold tile beneath her feet. She took a while to get used to it before she grabbed up her thin bed robes and put it on over her nightdress. The pale, thin fabric did nothing for the air; it only served to add to the style of her gown.

She walked out of her room, but stopped in the threshold of her door, a slight tingling sense of foreboding caught her attention, only adding to her curiosity. She weighed her options; in the end, the curiosity of the cat won out. With one more look back to her window, the enchantment on it growing darker and darker, she ran out her room.

She skidded on a sharp corner of the hall, slamming into the wall, but even the slight pain didn't deter her from her goal. She ran down the steps of the stairs fluently, her robe whipping about her like a cape. She ran further down to the first floor and ran straight into the living room. She looked around at the two window options. Shrugging, she ran to the nearest one, stepping into the seat of the couch for a better view.

Her window would have been one of the ideal places to watch the happening storm, she mused, but because of its location, an enchantment had been put on the entire wall to prevent the damage of both the window and the daughter. She moved the drapes from her view and a big grin plastered itself on her face as she watched in morbid fascination as the various trees and plants bent in whichever direction the wind pushed them.

She was extremely fascinated and it scared her. She knew of no girl her age who would be forcing themselves to not open the front door and witness the cruelty of Mother Nature first hand.

"Kagome" came a stern voice form the hall behind her. She smile was practically slapped from her face as she spun her head to see who had summoned her. The lightning slashed across the sky, illuminating the room for a millisecond, just enough for her to recognize the form of her father. He didn't really look very pleased. She bolted out of the chair onto the still cold floor and bowed to her father.

"Gomen nesai" she said. Maybe the library would have been the ideal place, she thought wryly.

"Don't stay long," he said knowing well his daughter's intentions, he always knew her to be a bit different. "And don't go outside as of yet"

"Yes father" she wasn't sure what he meant by as of yet, and she didn't really let it bother her. She shrugged lightly as he walked off. After making sure he was completely gone, she immediately went back to her former position.

There was a flash of silver across the sky, the ground was illuminated for a second. Kagome blinked, she had just seen a figure walking this way in the blackness of the night, hadn't she?

Had he come back?

"_You can't leave!" a distraught Kagome yelled only two weeks prior. She stood outside her home in a blue kimono with pink sakuras scattered all over it, in the effect that they were falling, and an even lighter obi._

"_I have to, it is my duty" she was replied by a man with long silver white hair and beautiful, yet slightly cold golden eyes. He looked down at her, regarding her miffed form coolly._

_She glared up at him, "But what of me? Huh? What about me?" tears were forming in her eyes._

"_I will come back to you 2 weeks from now, I promise."_

"_How can you be so sure?! You're going to WAR Sess, war and you expect me to take this lightly? You expect me to be OK with that?!!" _

"_No I don't—"_

"_How can you be so CALM about this??!! You probably are riding to your doom out there!"_

"_Kagome listen to me," golden eyes alight with emotion, one she can't fathom, "I don't want this anymore than you do. I will come back to you in 2 week's time. Wait for me." He pulled her smaller crying form into his taller one. "I'll be back. Don't worry just wait for me"_

"_Don't I always" she asked sniffling._

_He bent down and lifted her chin with finger, he flicked away a few stray tears from her face and kissed a trail pulling her to him. "You know I don't like it when you cry"_

"_Well I can't help it," she whispered._

"_I love you Kagome and I'll never leave you. Don't doubt that"_

"_I love you too, make sure you come back"_

"_Don't I always?"_

_She looked up at him, a small smile crossing her face. He bent own and kissed her full on the lips. He pulled away and put a lingering kiss on her forehead._

"_Be careful," she whispered while he walked away._

'He didn't comeback when he said he would, and that's when the storm clouds started coming in' she sighed. 'Where are you Sess?' she hadn't realized it, but she had started crying softly.

He'd been walking for what seemed like forever, the battle had taken longer than anticipated, resulting in casualties on both sides. He was determined, determined to keep his promise. He never in his life had broken a promise, and there was no way he was going to start now, especially to her.

She was probably in a depressed state right now, not that he blamed her, it had been a month, a whole month without word of anything. But then again, she had always been a slightly peculiar one; she was probably finding the horrid weather fascinating.

But he had to admit, that was what he loved about her, she wasn't 'normal' she wasn't into clothes or jewelry as the other females, no she found no need for the possessions, she was humble, yet outspoken, she was polite yet argumentative, she was Kagome, his Kagome.

The rain pelted down on his person, his horse had been killed during battle, so he had footed the journey, and what a journey it was. He was covered from head to toe in mud, blood, and grime. Even his pristine locks were matted with the aftereffects of battle.

To say he was relieved when her all to familiar home came into view would have been an understatement. He was well within range to see the enchantment put on the window of the room that would be Kagome's, blocking the rain and wind from the whole wall itself. He looked forward and smiled to himself. There she was peering out of the window with a smile on her face able to melt the artic, looking out at the rain like a kid in a candy store.

Just as he expected, she never could resist.

A loud clap of thunder startled her from her thoughts. She jumped at bit, but that was to be expected. The lightning illuminated the sky, again showing a figure walking slowly in the rain. It was in white, or what was once white, caked with mud and the like. But what got her really looking was the pale hair or the person.

Everyday that had passed since he hadn't shown up, Kagome feared for the worst. She was hoping beyond hope that a soldier, especially Inuyasha, who just so happened to be one of her best friends, would come with news of Sesshomaru's death or with his many badges of honor and merit.

A cool wink blew through the partially opened window, drawing her attention back to her surroundings, she saw the figure more clearly now, even though it was still pretty dark out. The figure was walking up the path to her house, the person's long hair swaying with the heavy gale. A smile spread on her face.

She jumped out of the chair and ran down the hall to the front parlor. She swung the front door open with an inhumane force and ran outside. The rain pelted on her, drenching her in a manner of seconds, but she didn't care, her nightdress was probably see-through and ruined, but she didn't care, all that was registering in her brain was the fact that he came back.

She ran to the figure, the person's arms opened slightly and she happily ran into the embrace.

"Your late" she stated

"At least I came"

"Yeah, you came" she said more to herself than him. She tightened her hold around his chest; afraid her might disappear. She loosened it however when she heard him wince.

"Your hurt!" it wasn't the brightest thing to say, but it was the thought that counted.

"The unfortunate side effects off war" he told her.

"Come lets get you inside"

She led him to the parlor and called out for her parents. They came down to help them. They helped him to Kagome's room, after much insisting on her part. They lay him on the bed and her parents left to get the necessary first aid items. Her mother came back with a clean suit of nightclothes for both of them and the supplies.

Kagome tended to him, stripping him of his drenched, dirty clothes. She cleaned his wounds, which were minor, the only major one was the cracked rib he had. She dried him off and changed his clothes— with his help of course. He decided to only wear the sleeping hakama, out of the suit he was brought.

"Kagome"

"Hmm?" she looked over at him.

"Will you marry me?" she asked, "this past weeks I've realized how much I cant live without you."

Tears sprang to the girl's eyes; did he just do what she thinks he did? "Yes Sesshou, yes I'll marry you!!" she knelt down beside his head at the side of the bed and kissed him.

Kagome's mother came in a little later, telling Kagome that she needed to change before she caught her death, then made she presence scarce again. Kagome reluctantly left her now-fiancée's side to change but came back as quickly as possible, he was relaxed, he seemed to be asleep.

She got in the bed beside him, an arm snaked its way around her petite waist, pulling her close.

"You couldn't ignore the storm, could you?"

"So what it fascinated me," she protested

"You are so weird..."

She stuck out her tongue at him.

"...And I wouldn't have it any other way" he kissed her neck and they both drifted off into a lover's sleep.

--owari--

There got that idea out of my system. I was going to have a bittersweet ending, where sesshy actually dies in battle and the figure walking to the house was actually Inuyasha, and Kagome runs out thinking it was sesshy and so on and so forth, but I thought against it. I didn't like that ending very much.

I think this one suits it, ne? I was always horrible at endings, also sess/kag fics. Please review with your comments/corrections/criticisms/flames. All are welcome because 1) I don't really think I did _**that**_ good of a job on this after all I did concoct it in a hurricane while I _was_ supposed to be ensuring my safety.

Anyway. Please review I really want to know what you thought of it. (I was never really good at one shots.) If you don't review, thank for reading anyway!!

Arigato in advanced!!

Sayonara!!!

sora


End file.
